20 Lutego 2012
TVP 1 05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5589 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5589); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:09 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 08:50 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Piorun (Bolt) - txt. str. 777 92'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 10:35 Wojna domowa - odc. 13/15 - Młode talenty - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:30 Jeden dzień z życia; cykl reportaży 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy 12:45 BBC w Jedynce - Ewolucja. cz 1. Wieloryb na czterech nogach (Evolutions. Meet the Animal ancestors) - txt. str. 777 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:50 Galeria - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:25 Klan - odc. 2232 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Pogoda 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn 15:35 Celownik; magazyn 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5590 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5590); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Galeria - odc. 16; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2233 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2364; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 15; język angielski dla dzieci 19:10 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wakacje na wsi; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Rajd Lotos Baltic Cup - kronika 20:10 Pogoda 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Kryptonim "Gracz" - txt. str. 777 79'; spektakl teatralny 22:00 Czas na dokument - Czy piję za dużo? (Do I drink too much?) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 23:05 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 24 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, Desert Cantos 15); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 24:00 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 25 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, Some Must Watch, While Some Must Sleep 16); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:55 Kino nocnych marków - Nora Roberts - W samo południe (Nora Roberts High Noon) 87'; serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 02:30 Notacje - Władysław Bartoszewski. Czy mi w tym pomożesz; cykl dokumentalny 02:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 61; serial TVP 06:20 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 368 Śródziemnomorskie zapomnienie; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.19 11:25 Obok nas; magazyn 11:55 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 12:20 Familiada - odc. 1925; teleturniej 12:55 Sąsiedzi - odc. 122 (348) Ukryte cierpienia; serial komediowy TVP 13:20 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy odc. 92-Miłość do sztuki 13:55 Tak to leciało! - (109); teleturniej 15:00 Tancerze odc.23 - Pod wpływem chwili; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:15 Pogoda 16:20 Świat bez tajemnic - Herkules wyrusza w świat 50'; film dokumentalny 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 8/68; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 38 - Bogata kobieta; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:30 Polska bez fikcji - Tylko tato - Waldemar (9/13); telenowela dokumentalna TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 707 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 892; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 631 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:55 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Iris (Iris) - txt. str. 777 86' kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2002) 00:35 Czy świat oszalał? - Nelson Mandela. W imię wolności (Nelson Mandela au nom de la liberte.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010) 01:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 02:35 Iris (Iris) 86' kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2002) 04:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:14 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:42 Serwis sportowy 09:47 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:43 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:51 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:17 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:07 Pogoda 23:16 Sportowy wieczór 23:32 Arizona - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 00:35 Minęła dwudziesta 01:22 Telekurier 01:44 Serwis info 01:50 Info Dziennik 02:27 Pogoda 02:30 Sportowy wieczór 02:45 Studio Wschód 03:10 Raport z Polski 03:31 Tradycja nie umiera (7) - magazyn 03:58 Arizona - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 04:49 Telekurier 05:10 Teleplotki 05:34 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Miś Yogi (10) 07:40 Miś Yogi (11) 07:50 Miś Yogi (12) 08:00 Przygody Animków (81) 08:30 Pinky i Mózg (13) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Wieczór poezji mafijnej (160) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Jedną nogą w Anglii (117) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Plan dnia (192) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Niewierna żona (197) 11:30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 3 (53) 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (51) - talk show 13:00 Dom nie do poznania (199) - reality show 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1449) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (56) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Śmierć jeździ limuzyną (198) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (115) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1450) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Impreza (265) 20:05 Megahit: Aniołki Charliego: Zawrotna szybkość - film sensacyjny (USA,2003) 22:20 Decydująca gra - thriller (Niemcy,Kanada,USA,2006) 00:20 Bestia (8) 01:30 Zagadkowa noc 03:00 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:10 Uwaga! 05:25 Mango 07:30 Julia (35) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Co za tydzień 11:40 39 i pół: Cienie na ścianie (33) 12:40 Ostry dyżur (27) 13:40 Ukryta prawda: Brat i siostra (5) 14:40 Detektywi: Tylko zabawa (907) 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: 'Dawcy nerek', czyli motocykliści na wózkach 16:55 Ukryta prawda (6) 17:55 Julia (36) 18:25 Detektywi: Nasz idealny świat (908) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1560) 20:45 W-11 Wydział Śledczy: Hasza (889) 21:30 Dowody zbrodni 6 (16) 22:25 Człowiek - cel (12-ost.) 23:20 Fringe: Na granicy światów 3 (5) 00:15 Co za tydzień 00:45 Uwaga! 01:00 Arkana magii 02:20 Rozmowy w toku: 'Dawcy nerek', czyli motocykliści na wózkach 03:15 Nic straconego TV 4 05:00 Inspektor Gadżet (8) 05:25 Mój grzech (99) 06:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:10 Słoneczny patrol (32) 08:15 Dziewczyny z fortuną 08:55 TV Market 09:15 Dzieci natury - serial przyrodniczy (Francja,1999) 09:50 Dzieci natury - serial przyrodniczy (Francja,1999) 10:25 Kiedy się zakocham... (138) 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... (139) 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Inspektor Gadżet (9) 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Mój grzech (100) 16:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 17:00 Kiedy się zakocham... (140) 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... (141) 19:00 Triumf miłości (157) 20:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Spadkobiercy (30) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Spadkobiercy (31) - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Miejski Łowca - komedia sensacyjna (Hongkong,USA,Japonia,1993) 01:05 mała Czarna - talk show 02:05 Selekcja 2008 - survival show 02:35 Selekcja 2008 - survival show 03:10 Gość "Wydarzeń" 03:20 To był dzień 04:10 To był dzień na świecie 04:35 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - interaktywny poranek muzyczny 07:00 Burza uczuć (887) 08:00 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 09:00 Dom: Jestem dla ciebie niedzielą (19) 11:00 Podniebny horror (1) 12:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Pomoc domowa 4 (19) 13:30 Pomoc domowa 4 (20) 14:00 Mój przyjaciel Ozzie - film przygodowy (Nowa Zealandia,Niemcy,2006) 16:00 Robin Hood (9) 17:00 Medicopter (49) 18:00 Junior TV: Piotruś Pan i piraci (34) 18:30 Junior TV: Myszorki na prerii (22) 19:00 Junior TV: Yogi: łowca skarbów (3) 19:30 Junior TV: Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (4) 20:00 Wyprawa na Księżyc - film animowany (Belgia,USA,2008) 22:00 Starcie mutantów - film SF (USA,2010) 00:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Brudna robota (19) - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Ekstradycja 3 (19) 02:30 Dyżur - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Z archiwum policji - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:00 Druga strona medalu 2: Jan Mela (4) 05:30 Druga strona medalu 2: Sarah Fergusson (5) 06:00 Na Wspólnej (1254) 06:30 W roli głównej: Małgorzata Braunek (4) - talk show 07:00 W roli głównej: Marek Kondrat (5) - talk show 07:30 Magda M. (16) 08:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (13) 09:30 Przyjaciele (7) 10:00 Przyjaciele (8) 10:30 Bez śladu (18) 11:25 Mango 13:05 Detektyw Monk (9/16) 14:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (14) 15:00 Czerwony Orzeł 4 (9) 16:10 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (13) 17:10 Przyjaciele (9) 17:40 Przyjaciele (10) 18:10 Detektyw Monk (10/16) 19:05 Dr House (1/22) 20:00 True Story: Małżeństwo z nieznajomym - film obyczajowy (Kanada,2005) 22:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (12) 23:00 Wróg u bram - dramat wojenny (Niemcy,USA,Irlandia,Wielka Brytania,2001) 01:40 Arkana magii 03:45 Misja Martyna 2: Na tropie giganta 04:15 Misja Martyna 2: Bungee wraca do domu 04:45 Zakończenie programu TV 6 10:25 Digimon (43) 10:45 Digimon (44) 11:15 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (26) - program rozrywkowy 12:15 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (25) 13:15 TV Market 13:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (11) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 17:10 Inspektor Gadżet (7) 17:40 M.A.S.K. (29) 18:05 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (27) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (12) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Big Brother 5 - start (1) 20:55 Big Brother 5 - start (2) 22:00 Big Brother 5 - start (3) 22:45 Big Brother 5 - reality show 23:45 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (26) 00:40 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 01:05 Regina (5) 01:30 Regina (6) 01:55 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz 1/16 finału 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz 1/16 finału 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Orlen Wisła Płock - Metalurg Skopje 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Orlen Wisła Płock - Metalurg Skopje 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial 17:30 Magazyn alpejski 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Fart Kielce - Indykpol AZS UWM Olsztyn 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Fart Kielce - Indykpol AZS UWM Olsztyn 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Trans World Sport 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka ręczna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Bjerringbro - VIVE Targi Kielce 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Piłka ręczna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Bjerringbro - VIVE Targi Kielce 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Cafe Futbol 00:45 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 ESKA.PL 07:00 Hot plota 08:00 Co się słucha 09:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Hity na czasie 15:00 Hot plota 16:00 Top 5 16:30 Klipy Non Stop 17:00 Look Like a Star 18:00 School lista 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Hity na czasie 00:00 Klipy Non Stop TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:15 Wróżby kumaka - film obyczajowy (Polska,Niemcy,2005) 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:10 Piękna nieznajoma - melodramat (Polska,Rosja,1993) 11:45 Każdy wie, kto za kim stoi - film dokumentalny (Polska,1983) 11:55 Informacje kulturalne 12:10 Władysław Broniewski "Most Poniatowskiego" 12:11 Władysław Broniewski "Mazowsze" 12:14 Pamiętnik Władysława Broniewskiego - felieton (Polska,1984) 12:30 Być we Lwowie - film dokumentalny (Polska,1992) 13:40 Laureaci Konkursu im. Henryka Wieniawskiego: Aylen Pritchin gra Koncert skrzypcowy D-dur op. 35 Piotra Czajkowskiego - koncert 14:30 Pusty dom - dramat obyczajowy (Korea Południowa,Japonia,2004) 16:05 Jan Ptaszyn Wróblewski i przyjaciele (1) - koncert (Polska,2006) 16:25 Zbigniew Namysłowski - Air Condition: 22. Jazz Jamboree '80 - koncert 16:35 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy Etiuda&Anima - reportaż 17:15 Tęczowi wojownicy - film dokumentalny (Holandia,2009) 18:55 Jamiroquai na Avo Sesion - koncert (Szwajcaria,2010) 20:05 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Dziedzictwo - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,Gruzja,2006) 21:50 Bez prądu: Closterkeller - koncert 22:55 Informacje kulturalne 23:15 Videogalerie: Czarna 1 (13) 00:10 Al z Alaski - BWA Warszawa - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 00:40 Kino nocne: Studio Kultura. Nieme kino szwedzkie 00:55 Kino nocne: Skarb rodu Arne - dramat historyczny (Szwecja,1919) 02:45 Informacje kulturalne 02:55 Egzorcyzmy Anneliese Michel - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 03:50 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (7) 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Miejsce z historią: Jarosław. Polskie Carcassone 08:30 Sonda: Przepowiednia - program popularnonaukowy 09:05 Przedwiośnie: Szklane domy (2/6) 10:10 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Pod biało-czerwoną banderą 10:20 Niszczyciele eskortowe - film dokumentalny (Polska,1993) 10:50 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Pod biało-czerwoną banderą 11:15 Ex libris 11:30 Spór o historię. Skąd się wzięła Polska? - debata 12:10 Pożegnanie cesarzy - film obyczajowy (Polska,1988) 13:25 Czarne tulipany - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 14:15 Ex libris 14:30 New Poland - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 15:30 Zaproszenie: Facecje toruńskie (1) 15:55 Polska i świat w reportażu: Góra Krzyży - reportaż (Polska,2005) 16:35 S jak szpieg: Szpieg na rozkaz 17:05 Notacje: Ks. bp Jan Bagiński. Dramat na Wołyniu 17:30 Przedwiośnie: Przyjaciele (3/6) 18:30 Sonda: Ruchome obrazki - program popularnonaukowy 19:05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 20.02.1989 19:40 Program jubileuszowy. Polska 50, 40, 30, 20, 10 lat temu: Luty 20:10 Karate po polsku - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1983) 21:50 Flesz historii (65) 22:15 Legendy dziennikarstwa: Zygmunt Kałużyński w filmie: Pół życia w ciemnościach - film dokumentalny (Polska,2003) 23:10 Kobiety Białego Domu: Abigail Adams 23:25 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 20.02.1989 00:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Makłowicz w podróży - (83) Irlandia Północna - "Belfast"; magazyn kulinarny 06:40 Szansa na sukces - Koncert Laureatów 2011(2); widowisko 07:35 Badacze natury - odc. 7 Pogląd na pustułki; cykl reportaży 07:55 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Florek (Florek); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1985) 08:10 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Strachy (Strachy); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1985) 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.19 11:15 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 11:45 Galeria - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 527 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 63* - Przewroty kopernikańskie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:45 Salon Polonii; magazyn 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 371* Przypływy uczuć; telenowela TVP 15:10 Solo 55'; film dokumentalny 16:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (19); magazyn 17:00 Galeria - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 Młynarski - Absolutnie. Fama 2000 18:50 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 527 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc. 8 - Zaginione miasto Inków; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:55 Chichot losu - odc. 12/13* - Spadkobiercy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:00 Polonia 24 22:45 Co nam w duszy gra - Duety miłosne cz. 2; widowisko 23:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 00:45 Galeria - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:15 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Florek (Florek); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1985) 01:25 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Strachy (Strachy); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1985) 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc. 8 - Zaginione miasto Inków; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:45 Chichot losu - odc. 12/13* - Spadkobiercy; serial TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 527; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 05:45 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2012 roku